User talk:Madax the Shadow
Welcome to Wikitroid! The Exterminator, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ChozoBoy. I know it's not necessary to say, but since I'm new I'll need some tips on stuff. See ya 'round! The Exterminator 02:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary, but appreciated. Glad to see that you intend to participate! We get so many new users that make accounts and never edit... Ask about anything, man. A good place to check out editing that others are doing is the "Recent Changes" link on the left. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you get a picture onto your user page? I've already found several pictures that'll look good. But one thing I'm curious about: How the blazes did you get that first message on there so fast?! I had barely created an account when you sent it. The Exterminator 02:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I headin' out, so I'll see ya in the morn'. The Exterminator 02:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Haha, just lucky. I was already greeting other users at the time. There are a few ways to get pics on your page. If you want to use one that is already uploaded to Wikitroid, you can use the new blue toolbar above the text box (which I've barely bothered to learn) or you can hit the blue button on the right that switches your text back to code view. Using the code (which I can explain if you don't know) you can change the size, alignment, and add text beneath it. If you want to upload an image onto Wikitroid, use the "Add image" button on the left bar. Make sure you look at the image guidelines, because we don't allow non-Metroid images to be uploaded and fanart needs a tag. You can also show images from other sites (such as personal uploads from photobucket or anywhere), but I totally don't recall how to display them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya hotlink it. Oh, and hi BTW Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 03:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice to see another new person as well. I like the story on your userpage, it's really well written. DoomZero 21:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Doom. It's not finished yet and I'm glad it's turning out good. Still, you're ahead of me, I havn't found one other person below 50 edits. It sucks! The Exterminator 21:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, don't worry about that. I find plot holes in everything. And about half of my edit count is purely me going back and correcting things I messed up... And half of the stuff that isn't me correcting myself is just talk pages. DoomZero 23:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Couple Quick things First off, could you please avoid using . Two, could you please write out the names of games, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes instead of Metroid Prime 2. Finally, when listing things, use bullet points by putting asterisks before the things you want in a list. Example: *Item A *Item B *Item C Which shows up as: *Item A *Item B *Item C Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :One last thing, game titles are always in italics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I would suggest reading the Manual of Style for more. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) What's the thing? I don't remember using that. The Exterminator 21:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well I see it often in your articles. I meant . Weird. Are you using the visual editor? It maybe a side effect of using it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That is weird, you can't even see it when you put it between two nowiki tags. It is then a semi-colon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Visual editor? Nowiki tags? Sorry to bug you with technical stuff, but I am new to the computer. I didn't use it too often before. The Exterminator 21:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I believe that is a non-breaking space. You use those with words that you don't want separated when a new line starts. Exterminator, you ought to try editing with the normal code-view window. It looks like what you see when editing the talk pages and you only need to learn how to do a few things to get pretty much whatever you want to work. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm guessing you go to that picture up at the top, click the "Editing" tab and do something else, correct? If yes, what's next?. If no, I'm screwed. The Exterminator 21:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The easy way is to go to special preferences and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing" under Editing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just recently disabled that in the Preferences (top-right) because I always switch over anyway and often screw up the page when I try to edit with it (which it seems you are having the same problem with the nbsp). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages Don't bother making them for articles like that. If you do, then people will look at the top of the page and think there was a discssion about the subject. Just make sure that if someone makes a new one that a talkheader is on the top of it. You efforts are better appreciated getting more important things done, anyway! :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Thanks. The Exterminator 20:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Help I want to get a custom signature and I did read the help pages on how to do it, but I'm confused on what to put in that box. Also, how would you change the colors and set up the links? Anyone know how? The Exterminator 21:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, got the signature up. Now, how do you change the colors? The Exterminatortalk Anyone know? The Exterminatortalk Please don't leave me hanging. This is a free-for-all question! The Exterminatortalk :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) You can also go here. It's where I went... --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 18:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) You know, I just remembered that having no color is just fine! The Exterminator 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC)